


Mogelei

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Dom Kurt, Episode: s03e19 Failed Experiments, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Kurt D being Kurt D, Kurt tries, Large Cock, Laughter During Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Post-Game(s), Rough Sex, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, innapropriate use of tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty is not really happy with her life at moment, control is one of the things she is desperately wanting but can´t have at moment. Control and something else, can Kurt Darkholme give what Kitty wants?





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: I don´t really like the cheating au, but, recently I read a manga with the cheating plot and it was good, I was rather surprised. So I decided to try to do another cheating fic. By the way, Mogelei is (according to google translator) a word in German for cheating.

The air in this location is fresh and clean. Untouched by the war and by the battles. It almost resembles a paradise, almost. One of the houses with red roof and yellow walls is the temporary home for Kurt Darkholme, the X-force, in an attempt to fix the wrongdoing of Apocalypse and make sure the mutantkind and mankind are safe, send one of their best fighters to this region to verify the conditions.

 

Kurt Darkholme is not a person to easily trust others. The assignment, of course, did leave a sour taste in his mind. Having to be stuck with Peter Rasputin is not an easy task, but if anything, Kurt primes to be excellent(and deadly)

 

As much he truly finds the prospect of living in the same roof as Rasputin unpleasant, there´s one little extra that makes the situation a lot more bearable.

 

"Darkholme, do you want to eat now?" asked Kitty with her trademark smile, her leather outfits(she is not very popular with the others women in this location for some reason) and her upbeat attitude mixed with 'don´t mess with me'

 

"Shouldn´t we wait for Peter?" Kurt doesn´t really want to wait for him, but if that what Kitty wants to do...

 

"No, he´ll be off with work or whatever, and I don´t want to starve to death" Kitty explained feeling her stomach growls and blushing embarrassed.

 

"Miss Rasputin," Kurt asked and Kitty immediately cut the easy-going atmosphere to a colder one.

 

"Don´t call me that, my name is Kitty Pryde, I´m not his property," she said peeved and Kurt noticed this gesture.

 

"I´m sorry, Kitty Pryde," a smirk plays off naturally" let´s just eat together, cause I'm famished right now" and this was enough to bring the good mood. The woman gives a solitary smile as she brings the dishes, Kurt recognizes the smell, it was one of his favourites. An old German recipe that Kurt hasn´t tasted in years.

 

" You didn´t need to do this" the food is delicious as much is complex and hard to make it.

 

"I know, but, I know you" Kitty replied looking a bit aghast " I know how much you hate this type of mission and I thought I could make this a bit more bearable." The answer is too honest for Kitty´s liking and Kurt gaze to his plate and to the woman in front of him.

 

"Is true, I hate this mission, but...the problem isn´t you and never it will be, so don´t worry, in fact, you are the best part of this mission" Kurt´s tone is husky tone thanked Kitty and his attention is back to his plate " you are a good cooker"

 

A weak deny escapes her lips. And the mission carries out naturally, Peter rarely appears in the house leaving the investigation on Kitty and Kurt´s hands.

 

Kitty Pryde is dressed to kill.

 

A black long dress with its back open and a modest cleavage.

 

"Miss," the receptionist of the party "Ariel" the name was spoken with a bit of indifference, the woman with a bun and an elegant outfit clearly does not think Kitty and her dress belong to such place " I can see you have the invitation" the word was spoken harshly" but you also need to have a partner, otherwise, I can let you in"

 

"And why I need a partner? I came here to have fun" Kitty replied in the most carefree way and this was a bad call judging by the woman´s reaction. A fight would break in, people would certainly stare at the sight if something completely out Kitty´s control happens.

 

"There are you, darling" the voice is really familiar but the face is not " always in a hush" the man mocks and then gesture his attention to the receptionist and the woman can´t help by twirling her hair at his handsome man "we are going to the party together, but this one, always in a hush, but that´s ok, I think is cute"

 

"Is he your husband?" the woman asked in such form that Kitty is sure that it is a hidden insult.

 

"No, actually, he is one of my lovers," Kitty said remembering the movie she and Kurt watch previously, a femme fatale who seduces and uses all the men in the story, Kitty goes as far as to put her hands on her hips mimicking the gesture the character did in the movie.

 

Siding eyeing Kurt for a moment crash the fantasy quickly.

 

"She looks fine in that dress. That why I brought to her, now, let´s us go through the night is young and we are going to have fun." Kurt Darkholme explained in the similar way the male protagonist acted with the femme fatale.

 

The receptionist let them in.

 

"Kurt?" Kitty asked with her arm intertwined with his "why are you here? And you do realize you do look like a James Bond´s villain?"

 

"The one and only, and I couldn´t let you do all the work alone" his response was sly. Kitty offered him a grateful smile." and the villains are more fun than the plain hero, even a James Bond" Kitty giggles at such odd statement(leave to Kurt Darkholme to say such odd things at even odder times)

 

"Thank you, but you don´t really have to do this...I know how you hate, no, loathes, this..."Kurt interrupts her speech by gently putting his finger on her lips.

 

"One of your best qualities is that you are honest, a rare quality in those days, so please don´t lie tonight, I know you are happy to see me here and didn´t want to be alone in this ...thing" the last part was spoken with such dread marrying the frowny face on his handsome James Bond villain´s face."Besides, if I have to be in this mission, I rather be with you"

Her cheeks heated up and she looks away.

 

"Well, if you have to talk with a snob rich asshole refrain to kill him...I´m saying this to myself as well" Kurt chuckles at this. It is an eerie sound, the man did keep his mouth shut(sending glances to the others to either scare them away or just to get a laughter) in the meetings, but tonight is different.

 

"That´s why those missions are so boring" Kurt Darkholme complained. Then asked Kitty about the plan one more time.

 

"Oh, basically, we are here just to get information on what the White Queen is doing" She replied to a bemused Kurt.

 

"I think this plan is stupid"

 

"I know, you said that in the meetings"

 

"I still think this plan is stupid"

 

Kitty covers her mouth to laugh at his reaction. Again, leave to Kurt Darkholme to say such odd things.

 

"You are a funny and kind man" Kitty spills out and realizes that this may be a dangerous water to travel and she may be on a thin ice.

 

"People never say that much less to my face, you are an odd woman, Katzchen" Kurt stated in his blunt way and touches her hand absently"I wasn´t joking when I said you are the best part of this mission"

 

The mansion certainly goes well with the White Queen´s taste. Her eyes travel to spot each guest. It is lavish and extremely white as Emma Frost likes and Kitty can´t help by frown at such choice, however, if her displeasure would grow or not. A soft humming caught her attention.

 

Normal hands guided her own. Kitty is now facing his green(fake) eyes, temporarily thinking on his real eyes(scarlet eyes). His free hand goes to his mind making the "shush" sign as his head now approaches to her ear with a smirk on his handsome face.

 

"My love" his voice is too low" Careful, the Avengers are behind you" the warning was a bucket of cold water throw on her body." I have got a plan, but do you trust me?"

 

"Yes, I do" there´s no hesitation.

 

No words were exchanged as Kurt Darkholme kissed Kitty. Her hands are around on his neck bringing him closer. His hands are wrapped around her waist. The kiss was by no means innocent, tongues were involved. His hands trail through her naked back and a moan escaped her lips.

 

The kiss ended leaving Kurt´s lips messy as Kitty is a bit breathless. Resting her head on his chest and still feeling his fingers gently trail on her naked back. Kitty´s body feels warmer than before.

 

"I always liked that dress, darling" Kurt spoken innocently until,"I think the Avengers are gone"

 

"Are you sure?"Kitty asked and Kurt looks ahead and only nods.

 

"I´m not 100% sure, let´s continue" his voice is so appealing as is roughly smirk grows. Kitty is sure that it would look better with his real face"The White Queen must de up to something if the Avengers are here"

 

"I think we should be separated and look around, people like to brag around a beautiful woman" Kitty stated and noticed how Kurt frown at this idea "no, this is not based on Scooby-Doo, I promise"

 

"Scooby-Doo aside" Kitty pouts protesting this is not based on Scooby-Doo"I don´t really want to leave your side, whatever she is planing, I think she wants us to be separated. After all, I´m your lover here, it wouldn´t look good on me if I let you be all on your own" there´s a light teasing on his tone and Kitty hates the fact she is blushing.

 

A frown marries her face.

 

" Yes, Emma is notorious for doing this type of mind games" Kitty concluded " you are right, we should be together" her heart beat faster and she quickly amended " in the mission, the fault on all Scooby-Doo´s episodes is that those kids are always split up"

 

Kurt Darkholme gazes at her and merely chuckles amused.

 

"If you think I´m funny and kind, then is only fair to say the same to you, Katzchen"

 

The couple infiltrated in each group. Listening to each conversation, until by the end of the night, both Kitty and Kurt, now in their designated room talk about the mission.

 

"Well, that was a waste of time" Kurt Darkholme declared feeling free with his real skin and fur, " I told to them it was a stupid plan" Kurt stated in a deadpan way as Kitty sigh for the umpteenth time.

 

"Yeah, you are right. Maybe we need to rethink this mission"Kitty ponders for a minute and carries on " Scott and the others can think something else,also...it means you are finally free" the bitterness in her tone is palpable " there´s no reason for you to stay here, you can leave now"

 

There´s a silence in the room.

 

"Did you think the mission is the only thing hold me here?" Kurt asked bemused " I said that what I like about you is your honesty, so be honest with yourself, do you want me to go?"

 

"Before you ask, because I know you, no, me wanting you has nothing to do with wanting to shame Peter. I don´t care if you´re "married" to him...since you clearly don´t care...you never once put the ring on your finger. So rest assure Kitty, I want you, only you. And I think you watch too many soup novels"

 

Kurt Darkholme approaches Kitty pressing her against the wall. His scarlet eyes gaze at her form with such intensity(making that warm feeling in her belly grow and spreading to her core) and to top this all Kurt is all whispering sinfully in her ear.

 

"Do you want me gone? Do you want to forget about me?" and as Kitty touches his cheek tenderly, eyes glued to his scarlet ones. Kitty already knows the answer.

 

Her lips touch his. Unlike the other time, this time there´s more passion, no self-control as Kurt can freely explore her body cover by the dress and Kitty´s hands do the same. Feeling the fabric of his tuxedo(using her powers to take it off) and feeling his hips move along with hers.

 

"You do look beautiful, Katzchen, but I think you´ll look stunning without anything," Kurt said smirking at her poor attempt to hide the red hues growing on the face.

 

"In that case, Kurt Darkholme, you look much better naked," she said and overcome her shyness, the woman leads Kurt to the bed. Kitty has the advantage of her powers to take off her clothiers easily as Kurt is struggling with the tuxedo.

 

"Hey, does Bond´s villain, want some help?" Kitty asked as Kurt still struggle with the tuxedo, again, Kitty has the advantage of her power. Once Kurt is finally free, Kitty needs to comment "You look handsome this way, Kurt, I did miss the real blue you."

 

His scarlet eyes gaze at her, now Kurt does feel naked and this is a new feeling for him. "Then, blue seems to be your favourite colour," Kurt said in a final tone.

 

Kitty could comment that Kurt was in commando the whole time, but right now, she has other things in mind. Kurt takes the lead and giving a final kiss goes to her wet folders.

 

"You are wet and we haven´t even started, you are too honest, Katzchen"

 

Kurt uses his tails to teases her womanhood. Stretching, in and out in a rhythm that increases according to her moans. The sensitive prehensile tail starts continue to merciless tease Kitty until her orgasm finally hit and his tail is filled with her seed.

 

"I was wondering how you would look when I did that, " Kurt look at her half lidden eyes and then to his own tail " is much better in real life than fantasy"

 

"Pervert," Kitty said joking as the tip of his tail is now in front of her. Kitty thought the most sensible thing to do is to clean all the white substance, licking her lips in determination, it is her mess.

 

She did lick gently, making Kurt moan throatily as Kitty seems lost in the moment licking his own tail, naked in front of him. The image was better than any artist could ever hope to achieve, leaving his hands to his member, Kurt starts to stroke himself. Rough and hard are the only way Kurt can go as his climax is coming.

 

Kitty, with extreme care, put the tip of his tail on her mouth and Kurt can´t watch the scene properly as this cause his climax to come with vengeance. The mere scene with his tail in her mouth in that way makes him feels a primal urge to take this woman. Combining groans it does let his more animalistic side out.

 

His hands are stick with his own seed. Tasting the seeds she caused is too erotic to let it go. Now, with clean hands, Kurt´s tail leave the warmth of Kitty´s mouth and it laid her down on the back.

 

"I need to be inside you now," Kurt said with a heavy accent clouding the voice but Kitty understands what he wants and is ready(waiting and wishing since she did meet him) for this.

 

Kurt did yank her white laced panties rather violently(late, he can apologise for the act) as look at her hole in anticipation. Propping himself, his member finally starts to enter her hole. It is important to note that his shaft is big and too thick, so the entrance wasn´t smooth right away.

 

Kitty moans and groans and even clench on the sheets around the bed. Kurt for his part is barely thinking, wanting only to be completely inside of her.

 

"Tight" is the only word spoken by his blue lips. Kurt, after agonizing minutes, managed to be completely inside of her. Kitty is not thinking anymore, her body is only feeling him. her eyes are closed, her toes curled and her mouth only speaks his name like a pray(the only time a pray can ever grace Kurt Darkholme)

 

Kurt groans in a more animalistic way. And, now proceed to thrust in a more easy pace. His hands are around her hips as his thrust is increasing speed. His fur is getting sweat, her skin is getting sweat and Kurt or Kitty never saw something so erotic as this.

 

"Kurt, please, God, please"

 

"There´s no God" Kurt growls as his peace is in a slow peace, a sadistic smile plays on his lips now "God is not real"

 

"Yeah, sure, please, Kurt, more" Kitty pleaded with him. Kurt pretends to not get what she is saying and his movement is almost stopping enhancing her desperation even more.

 

"More? I don´t get it, Katzchen, if you want something to speak clearly" Kurt told her in a blunt way.

 

"Fuck me, fuck me with your fucking huge dick, alright, you asshole" Kitty shouted and Kurt smirks pleased with himself as now, after such request, his speed is increasing.

 

"How can I deny such request from you, Katzchen?"

 

As the speed increased, Kitty can feel her climax coming up, the woman wants to let it go so badly.

 

"No, hold on, Katzchen, I want us to do it together," Kurt told us and amazingly enough adds "please!"

 

After hearing that, all Kitty can do is hold on the urge to cum and wait for him.

 

His thrust is practically slamming against her hole and Kurt is moaning feeling his climax rising. Kitty, has a feeling Kurt is close(judging by how his lips are shut and how his hands are squeezing her hips)

 

"Now" is all Kurt said as finally Kitty and Kurt orgasms together, this time, the orgasm was more powerful than the others they experiment. It was so intense that leave both of them grasping for air.

 

"Oh, Kurt" Kitty moaned quietly feeling Kurt hug her from behind.

 

"That´s my name, Katzchen, don´t wear out" Kurt jokes and kiss her forehead.

 

"That was amazing," she said tiredly.

 

"We aren´t done yet, there are many things I want us to do and for now, I just want to sleep with you, then we do much more"

 

"Now, you are being honest"

 

"With you? Always"

 

Kitty chuckles at the reference and as Kurt is next to her sleep hit them easily.

 

  
A few days later, Betsy Braddock scratch her neck as she is having a meeting with Kitty about the newest assignment.

 

"Well, Kitty, Peter is still in the mission with Domino, I´m sure he´s busy, otherwise, he would definitely be her, I´m sure of that"

 

"Is ok, I don´t care. This was never a marriage I want or need, it was forced on us, so really, if he wants to stay in the ''mission'' he can do that" Kitty explained calmly.

 

Besty blinking surprised by the answer, but maybe not so much, their marriage was never a good one or something they wanted.

 

"Well, anyway, I have a new assignment for you, is to investigate a London´s school, actually, that mission was supposed to be only Kurt´s...but he insisted in calling you for the mission. Saying it would be less stupid with you there"

 

Kitty smiles at that and merely nods.

 

Kurt Darkholme has a way with words.

 

Kitty Pryde remembers telling him how much she wanted to go to London(she can´t exactly go trip right now, the X-force is under work and no one is getting off days) and, of course, Kurt Darkholme finds a way to bring them to London under their noses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel no one asked for.

N/A: Because people really want Kurt D to work with Kids and Kitty to teach him how to do this.

 

It is amazing how the London´s street is paved with shops, lights and its people chatting amicably about jobs, family, parties and anything in between. Two years ago, London along with the rest of the world was in decays and no one thought they would see the next day. Now, London and the world are thriving and prospering.

 

Many things change in the past 2 years. Alliances were forged and broken as it was deemed fit. A prime example of this is the dangerous and short alliance with Lady Lethal, a villain known for the burning hate for the mutants(and Wolverine) forge an alliance in the style "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" which in the end leads Lady Lethal to step her welcome and Kurt Darkholme has no qualms in porting her head off the body.

 

I was merely freeing the head from such dastardly body.

 

But now...there´s no need for that. Many things that happened in the war zone will remain in the past. The future is uncertain as the past is getting where it should be.

 

"Kurt?" a voice snapped from his reverie. A woman with short curly brown hair is looking at his with the brochure on her small hand and wearing a shirt saying "if lost return to him" and Kurt is wearing a shirt that says "I´m him"

 

"I´m looking at London. Is not as Grey as I thought it would be" Kurt Darkholme said in wonderment. Kitty merely chuckles and shakes her head gently.

 

"No, you can´t ever be too grey when you have cheesy" Kitty quip kindly. Now, she waits for him to talk about what is the real issue.

 

"I ...not sure if I should do this" Kurt Darkholme stated" I really hate children"

 

Their mission in London is to protect the mutant children from any attack, none happen so far, but in order to make it remain like that nothing best Nightcrawler(with his piercing scarlet eyes) and Ariel(phasing your heart out in a few seconds)

 

Kitty´s handhold on his. Gently and tenderly as she speaks in a saccharine tone.

 

"That not true, you don´t hate children," said in a knowing tone and Kurt concede by amending his reply.

 

"I just strongly dislike teenagers"

 

"You don´t need to be afraid of them. They will be more afraid of me too do anything" Kitty promised and Kurt knows her too well to understand that this is not a joke. Kitty Pryde can be scary if it is needed.

 

The boarding school is the same as before. The teachers were very helpful with Kurt and Kitty´s presence. As the kids are in an awe to the X-men in front of them.

 

The teacher was over the moon with their presence as they explained their mission, Kitty did the more sugar-coated version as Kurt did the brutal truth. The school´s halls are filled with pictures of the past and a clean wall for the future.

 

"The students are hyper in meeting you guys" the old lady explained joyfully and lo behold, a hoard of students proves her words to be true.

 

  
Kurt Darkholme faced many challenges in his life. Many hardships, yet, a hoard of teenagers excitedly talking to the Nightcrawler and Ariel.

 

"You have a tail?" one of the students asked looking as if never saw one before.

 

"Yeah, who would guess?" Kurt´s dry tone is lost to the teens as they continue to talk.

 

"You are Kitty Pryde, are you really a ninja?"

 

"Well, I did live and train with ninjas so...I guess I´m one" Kitty told failing to hide her smile.

 

The old lady shushes the students and promptly leads Kurt and Kitty to their room.

 

"Is the first time we ever had a married couple in this school, so, of course, maybe the room is a bit old fashion but I promise is in a good condition" the lady told in a secretive tone and Kurt, in his trademark way, told is no need to worry they won´t be testing the sheet to see if fashionable.

 

The old lady blush and opens the door for them.

 

"We are...married?" Kitty asked not feeling hurt or angry. Her eyes are wide at his cool reply. Does he like the idea of being married or was he just teasing the old lady?

 

"Technically, no. But I like to think we are, I know I´m not the most romantic man on the planet and we may have skipped some steps here but I like to think I could be a better husband than him" Kurt replied looking too focused on an old painting.

 

"Oh, who said you aren´t romantic, that was the sappiest thing you ever told me, Kurt Darkholme" Kitty teased by kissing his cheek lovingly."Next question, are you ready to face the little monsters?"

 

Kurt groans.

 

"I take that as a no" Kitty giggles and then cupped Kurt´s hands cupped her face. The man is really handy sometimes, not that Kitty is complaining. "Look, I´m a great teacher, wanna me to teach how to survive the little monsters?"

 

Kurt just nods. A bit sceptical.

 

"You can´t do miracles, Katzchen"

 

"Lucky me, I won´t perform a miracle"

 

The next day is meet with rays of light entering their old fashion room. Kitty instructed Kurt Darkholme on how to talk with the teens("sharks are a good topic, just don´t mention you used one to kill one of your enemies", "but, KATZCHEN, that is the best part")

 

The kids were eating in the dining room. Kitty´s hand touches his kindly and Kurt let a sigh that was stuck in his throat.

 

"Hi, you have a tail?" the girl with brown skin asked in pure awe and Kurt can see she has 3 eyes and an innocent smile on her face.

 

"Yes, I do, funny how it is" Kurt Darkholme explained.

 

"Can I touch it?"

 

"Uhm, " the question has many connections that a child should not get, however, seeing her puppy face and of the others children, Kurt obliges" sure, just touch, not pull...it hurts"

 

The girl and others next to her gingerly touch his tail as it moves at his own accord. Giggles echoes in the room and Kurt, while keeping the blank face, like the sound.

 

"Miss Pryde, do you have a tail too?"

 

 

"Sadly, I do not. But I can phase through walls"

 

"But...is not a cool tail, miss Pryde" a boy answer Kitty with a disapproving look and Kitty put her hands on her hips and she goes on about her many adventures(the ones that are PG-rated) and how phasing was useful than a tail.

 

The debate last half of the day. Kitty is not victorious in this debate. Much to Kurt´s delight.

 

The week passed easily and Kurt Darkholme with his blank face is the favourite teacher on the school. More important, no attack was ever hinted at this school.

 

"I guess, this proves I´m a good teacher...you are the popular kid now" Kitty jokes to Kurt Darkholme who is wearing a sweater saying "okish teacher"

 

"Har har," he said but concede" yeah, the kids aren´t as terrible as I thought it would be. When they reference something I have no clue ...I remember of you"

 

"I make references you don´t understand?"

 

"You have the patience to deal with Deadpool and all his references. I can handle teens and their....stuff" Kurt said remember some of the kids jokes "all of this week I been thinking about you. Kitty can do it, she thinks I can do this...so, I can endure the twitter, tumblr and ...why not. Katzchen, what is tumblr?"

 

"What is tumblr? something you don´t need to know is horrible. And Kurt, you are being really sappy" she says hugging the man and letting her head rest on his chest. Kurt holds her bridal style and bamf them to the room.

 

"You are right, I´m being too sappy, let´s be raunchy now"

 

 

Unceremonious, Kurt holds Kitty and kissed her slowly. Copping her face gently as Kurt let her go. Kitty was about to take his clothes off when his tail slithering around her arm blocking it.

 

"No, I want to do you first" his rough smile is full of ambiguity and Kitty allows Kurt to take her "teacher´s uniform" using all the dexterity of his callused hands."If you can teach me, then I can teach you some things as well"

 

Kitty can´t help herself by feeling shy and self-aware of her body. There´s no reason for such reaction, but no one ever looks at Kitty like Kurt does, in a way that the scar on her left shoulder(the only scar on her body) is beautiful and perfect.

 

Kurt takes his shirt off. His body married with scars and for a good part of his life, those scars mean nothing more than a cruel reminder that he is alive and victorious but now those scars have a new meaning.

 

Kitty´s index finger trail slowly at the scar on his chest. And to finish, leave a kiss on the old scar. There´s no blue fur where this particular scar resides and to Kitty, it makes no difference.

 

Bare to the world is something new to them. Is something natural just the two of them and nothing else.

 

"You do have a thing for scars?" Kurt voice jest lightly and Kitty merely hummed in agreement.

 

"Just yours. And your little friend seemed to enjoy as well" Kitty´s eyes darted to his "little" friend makes itself know. Kitty would like to do more with his "little" friend but Kurt stops it.

 

"No, don´t be hasty" Kurt lecture mildly."Be patient" Kitty would like to say something else but his tail is trailing to her breast almost in a teasing pattern.

 

His calloused hands' lift Kitty´s body as the petite woman wrapped her legs around his waist as their mouths interact with each other. It is arousing, at least to Kitty, to know how strong Kurt can be, lifting her so gently.

 

His member is positioned in her folder and enters without any complications, the action in itself was smooth thanks to Kitty´s arouse. His hips move slowly at first as Kitty´s body bounce along with his speed.

 

Kurt Darkholme likes to do things on his own time.

 

Kitty´s arms are around his shoulders as her head is under his chin and the speed gets faster and harder.

 

"Do you like that? Already wet for me, such a dirty little thing you are" Kurt hissed feeling closer to his climax as Kitty. "Don´t cum before I " Kurt warned her.

 

"Kurt," she said practically meowing as his moves proceed faster and stronger. "please"

 

"Please, what? My Katzchen" Kurt gives a wicked smile " I can hear you, should I stop?"

 

"No, sir"

 

"Ah, that good. You learn fast. Good, you are a good teacher after all" Kitty merely nods and kisses his neck murmuring pleads and promises for later and this seal the deal as Kurt finally cum inside on her folders after that Kitty let go of holding on and follow suit.

 

The sweat runs into his fur and in her skin. Kurt clicks his tongue and tenderly let Kitty in the bed. Their seeds were mixed together.

 

"Ride me" Is all Kurt said in his commander tone and Kitty did nothing but disobey such order. Kurt and Kitty positioned themselves and Kitty is yearning to do her task.

 

The woman on top of him guided his hands on her breast, allowing Kurt to explore this part of her body. Kitty moves her hips but then stop as she giggles a little.

 

"Sorry, Danke, I just think you look so cute" Kitty explained patiently, " I think you look cute"

 

"For that, I going to give you an F," Kurt told as he still plays with her breast absently the giggles stop and the woman kissed the blue man tenderly.

 

"Full of cheek aren´t you?" Kitty replied mildly and soon as to where she was. her hips move along with his movements and her head, her mind is free of any concern in the world.

 

They are, once again, bare for the world.

 

The sweat, the adrenaline, the noisy that the bed is making and their moans are the only music for them. Kitty does provide the best view according to Kurt´s humble opinion and she can feel their climax arriving.

 

"Rockstar" she moaned breaking the silence and Kurt´s brain is not working properly but tries to respond "I´m not mean, let´s go together" she smiles breathless.

 

Her rides are faster, harder and her smile is enough to make Kurt Darkholme climax along with Kitty. His seed goes deep inside her leaving Kitty breathless and tired at the same time. Kurt rises from his position and gives a final kiss deep and passionate as a human/mutant/demon can do.

 

"Are you trying to kill me with sex?" Kitty asked joking resting her head on his chest.

 

"If I was, then I would be mimicking you"

 

"Thanks, I love the compliment" Kurt merely chuckles tired and the sound is soothing to Kitty as she lets the sleeping invade her body and the same happen with Kurt.

 

The few weeks, no attacks were made and it seems no one would dare. Who would dare to fight Nightcrawler or Ariel? The teachers and the kids were crestfallen that the both X-men are going away.

 

"Mister Darkholme, promise you will visit us, ok?" one of the students asked hopefully and Nightcrawler nods and Kitty smiles at the scene.

 

"Bye Mrs and Mr Darkholme," the teacher said and Kitty blinks at the this and for a moment Kitty thought in explained their situation but, Kurt Darkholme merely nods in his trademark way.

 

"We promise to return, I swear," Kitty said. The students and teachers wave goodbye, Kurt watched the world around him improving and changing.

 

The past is where it belongs.

 

The future is uncertain and promising.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone wonder:
> 
> Yes, Kitty and Peter were forced to get married and they are not happy with this decision. I get the idea of real-life stories where a couple would get married for an external reason and at the end of the day, they would take lovers as the marriage was just a facade.
> 
> No, Kurt D wasn´t using Kitty.
> 
> ANd No, there´s no Avengers behind Kitty in that scene, Kurt just wants an excuse to kiss her.
> 
> This based on a hentai comic that goes with the same formula as this one, I do not like cheating, but in this case, it was interesting to write it. In a way, it wasn´t really cheating as the marriage is not rea for Kitty or Peter. Maybe I can do a final chapter where Kitty is officially divorced of Peter.
> 
> Mogelei is a German word(I use Google translator) that means cheating


End file.
